foolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sky's the Limit
Detailed sypnosis It's another beautiful morning at Nelson Mandela House. As Albert prepares some breakfast, Del Boy then tells his uncle that Raquel is now sleeping with him instead of in Rodney's bedroom. Albert then asks Del if he'll do something because Rodney has been drinking at the Nag's Head every single night ever since he was chucked out on the street by Cassandra, who has gone on holiday to Spain with her mother Pam. Del says that he's having a chat with Cassandra's father Alan later tonight to try and solve the problem. As Del and Raquel leave, Rodney enters from the bedrooms completely hung-over and asks Albert to phone the printing firm since he doesn't feel well enough to work today. Del re-enters the flat just to find the keys to the van. He also tells Rodney that Alan won't be very happy because of how Rodney's drinking and taking various days off work. Later, at Boycie's house, he has managed to get a new satellite dish installed. Also, Marlene's brother-in-law, Bronco, has done a bit of decorating around the house. Del shows up, talks to Bronco, then delivers printing paper from Parry Print Ltd. That night, at the Nag's Head, as Albert sings and plays "Red Sails in the Sunset" on the piano, Del enters, shortly followed by Alan. They chat about how Rodney's drinking too much and pretending he's enjoying it, which is why he's been having so many days off work recently due to Cassandra leaving him. Alan then mentions that when he retires and settles into his villa with Pam, he would like to leave his business in Rodney and Cassandra's hands. Del then gets a phone call from Bronco. The next day, Rodney doesn't like the idea of picking up Cassandra from Gatwick Airport, but before Del can explain to him, Boycie arrives and tells Del that someone stole his satellite dish. Del then promises to help get him a new one. Del follows Rodney to the balcony, and Rodney says that he'll stop complaining about Cassandra's big promotion at her bank. Del then points out that he knows the manager of a luxury hotel not too far away from the airport. So when Cassandra flies in, Rodney will be waiting to take her to the bridal suite. Rodney now agrees to this idea. Del then points out that a satellite dish installed on the balcony. That night, Rodney is confident that things between him and Cassandra are going to be patched up well. But when he gets to Gatwick airport, Rodney finds out that Cassandra has landed in Manchester. Back at the Nag's Head, things become more worse for the Trotters when Boycie enters and tells Del Boy that his satellite dish wasn't stolen, it was just taken away by engineers to be repaired, and Albert phoned Cassandra to tell her that Rodney's spending the night in a hotel. A few minutes later, back at the flat, Rodney is not having any luck phoning Alan, since he's driving to Manchester. Just then, Del remembers that Bronco told him that he and his family are living in a small bed-and-breakfast hotel called the Hotel Schubert. Del phones Bronco, only to learn from him that the satellite dish on his balcony was stolen from Gatwick Airport's main runway, which explains how Cassandra's plane ended up in Manchester. The Trotter brothers head for the lounge, and a huge plane flies towards Nelson Mandela House. Stats Season: 7 Writer: Ray Butt Director: Tony Dow Producer: Gareth Gwenlan Duration: 50 minutes Airdate: December 30, 1998 Audience: cinema Featured characters *Del Boy *Rodney *Uncle Albert *Raquel *Boycie *Marlene *Bronco *Tyler *Duke *Mike *Trigger *Alan Parry Other notes Episode concept *The idea for the script was based on John Sullivan's holiday to Portugal, and discovering that he wasn't booked on the plane. Production goofs *The studio scene on the balcony when you see the satellite dish for the first time shows a small window in the kitchen wall, yet in "Fatal Extraction", when the riot restarts due to Del's drunken singing, the outside scene shows the block of flats used for Nelson Mandela House clearly is built in a way that the door is on the side of the kitchen and not from the lounge. Previous episode: The Robin Flies at Dawn Next episode: The Chance of a Lunchtime Sky's the Limit, The Category:Bronco Category:Business Category:Video business